brought away
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: brambleclaw and squirrelpaw are being forced to be pulled apartbecause of a strange sign. thats when the run off to find a new place to live.
1. the begining

"Squirrelpaw, I've been thinking…" brambleclaw meowed

"what? You love be but you don't know what to say?" Squirrelpaw meowed.

"that's right how did you know?" brambleclaw meowed happily.

"remember brambleclaw this is a dream!" Squirrelpaw meowed laughing like crazy.

Brambleclaw then woke up, his heart was broken.

"hey you've been asleep for hours bramby! C'mon hunt with me!" Squirrelpaw meowed

"okay. Uhhh…Squirrelpaw…" brambleclaw meowed his voice shaking.

"what?" Squirrelpaw meowed happily her eyes so bright.

"never mind…you wouldn't want to know…" brambleclaw mumbled.

"it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you like me brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw laughed.

"oh you caught me…" brambleclaw meowed.

"listen bramby, you should cut down on your coffee, its getting into your head." Squirrelpaw meowed looking at brambleclaw with her bright eyes.

"your eyes soooo pretty…"brambleclaw purred

"oh bramby…I love you too! But my father? What would he think?" Squirrelpaw meowed frightened.

"lets run away! Lets find a safer place to live in… together! The forest is already ripping apart by these two-legs!" brambleclaw meowed

"but brambleclaw, what about our family and friends?" Squirrelpaw meowed

"listen, we'll come back I PROMISE we can bring the whole forest to the new place!" brambleclaw meowed happily curling up beside Squirrelpaw.

"well I don't know bramby…" squirrelpaw meowed

"lets go back to camp then..?" brambleclaw meowed catching a few mice before they went back.

"what did you guys catch?" firestar meowed.

"we caught a few big fat juicy mice!" squirrelpaw purred.

"okay umm brambleclaw you go on a patrol with Graystripe right now and squirrelpaw you…help out the elders alright?" firestar meowed

"can't I go with bramby- err brambleclaw?" squirrelpaw meowed

"good heavens no! err I mean no…" firestar meowed.

"cinderpelt now I'm making my little girl SAD verrrryy SAD…" firestar meowed sadly

"well they might destroy the forest! Keep then away from each other." Cinderpelt hissed

"I'm going to get some mice, I'm a bit hungry…" firestar meowed fetching a mouse.

"hi firestar, I heard rumors about squirrelpaw and brambleclaw, are they really going to rip apart our forest?" sandstorm meowed

"not if I keep them away from each other…" firestar meowed sadly, he'd never think his daughter was going to do such a thing. Even though she just wanted to SAVE the forest with her true love, brambleclaw.

"hey wake up bramby!" squirrelpaw meowed

"hi squirrelpaw…" brambleclaw meowed shaking his head.

"(giggle) your tired? Well…lets go hunting." Squirrelpaw purred.

"sure…" brambleclaw meowed happily.

"hey you two, squirrelpaw why don't you go hunting and umm… brambleclaw go on the patrol again." Firestar purred

"oh dad…me and brambleclaw wanted to go hunting together." Squirrelpaw meowed.

"well I'm sorry but we need an extra cat for patrols.." firestar hissed.

"maybe he's trying to keep us away from each other…" brambleclaw meowed to squirrelpaw.

"I'll meet you here when all the cats are asleep…" squirrelpaw meowed running towards the hunting patrol. (wutever it's called.)

to be continued


	2. to a new start

It was midnight, all the cats where asleep dreaming peacefully. Squirrelpaw had been waiting for over an hour till brambleclaw finally arrived.

"there you are! Where will we go?" Squirrelpaw meowed.

"I was thinking somewhere romantic." Brambleclaw meowed happily

"starclan tells me something about Sun Drown?" Squirrelpaw meowed

"well we'll go there but we have to see if its safe, sun drown sounds a bit… dangerous."

"lets hurry before the clan wakes up. We at least have to get out of the forest before anyone finds out."

"alright lets go."

The two cats happily walked towards the forest, in a few hours the cats would wake up.

"where's Squirrelpaw?" Leafpaw meowed frightened.

"I think she's with brambleclaw" Firestar meowed.

"what will we do?" Cinderpelt meowed with fear.

"graystripe send search party! Apprentices go hunting! I'm afraid the forest may be getting even worst." Firestar hissed running to all the clans asking if they hd seen brambleclaw or Squirrelpaw.

Soon crowpaw stepped forward. "well I did see I she cat and a tom come by last night, they said something about sun drown."

"that doesn't sound to good." Sandstorm meowed walking so very slowly to thunderclan.

"brambleclaw, I'm starving! Can't we get something to eat?"

"alright I don't smell any mice… hey wait what's this?" brambleclaw meowed walking up to a small cup, it was full of something.

"if anything its kittypet food!" Squirrelpaw meowed quickly running after a mouse.

-click-

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw meowed putting hi paw against a cage.

"crap! Brambleclaw help!" Squirrelpaw meowed. Soon a twoleg came and grbbed the cage not noticing brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw started to watch his enemy, as the twoleg let Squirrelpaw out of the cage into a backyard brambleclaw quickly ran in.

"brambleclaw you came!" Squirrelpaw meowed giving brambleclaw a quick lick.

"why would I leave you my dear?" Brambleclaw meowed jumping on to a garbage can.

"we can get out this way!" Brambleclaw meowed.

Yet again- to be continued.


End file.
